Amarillo, el color de la muerte
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Luna, amiga y confiada, pierde la oportunidad de aparecer en los libros.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Amarillo, el color de la muerte**

Los jueves eran día de encuentro y Luna no era tan maleducada como para no acudir a su cita, aunque estuviera estrictamente prohibido salir de la Sala Común después del toque de queda.

Desde que habían empezado los ataques, los profesores estaban especialmente irritables, y los alumnos especialmente temerosos.

Ese jueves nadie reparó en ella cuando a las siete de la tarde se escabulló en dirección a los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso.

—¿Luna?

La voz aguda de Myrtle la recibió, como cada semana a aquella hora desde hacía meses.

—Hola Myrtle —saludó Luna—. ¿Estás visible?

Como respuesta la chica fantasma apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa.

—Ay, Luna. Tengo tantas cosas para contarte —la sonrisa desapareció y dio paso a un mohín teatralizado.

Mientras hablaba, Luna la escuchaba con una sonrisa. Le gustaba hablar con los fantasmas de Hogwarts, en especial con Helena o Myrtle, aunque la primera casi nunca se dejaba ver y menos hablaba con los alumnos y la segunda fuera tan explosiva.

Myrtle estaba relatando un encuentro con unos chicos que habían estado visitando seguido su lavabo, pero ya hacía días que no iban a verla.

—Fueron de lo más maleducados. Me dijeron que volverían y aún los estoy esperando…

Mientras hablaba, la puerta se abrió y por un instante Luna pensó que sería el profesor Flitwick o la profesora McGonagall, pero la persona que entró era mucho más joven y lucía una melena pelirroja que parecía apagada y sin vida en ese momento.

Ginny Weasley entró en el lavabo, estaba pálida y dos fuertes redondas rojas le iluminaban las mejillas, como si tuviera fiebre. Tenía los ojos velados, como un viejo aquejado de cataratas y sus movimientos eran espasmódicos.

Luna y Myrtle intercambiaron una mirada dudosa: ¿Qué le pasaba a la menor de los Weasley?

La pelirroja, ajena a sus compañeras, se acercó al lavabo de cerámica blanca y empezó a recitar palabras ininteligibles hasta que un leve temblor sacudió las paredes.

Luna se acercó a Ginny, preguntándole qué ocurría, pero sus palabras quedaron acalladas por el sonido que hizo el lavabo al abrirse, dejando a la vista un hueco enorme del que no se apreciaba el fondo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —la pregunta de Myrtle resonó por toda la estancia y se filtró por lo que Luna dedujo, era una cañería.

—Myrtle, ¿tú sabías que se abría de esta forma el lavabo? Parece una especie de túnel —Luna seguía observando a Ginny mientras esta murmuraba.

—No, pero tiene pinta de haber una buena caída. Si muere por fin tendré compañía —Myrtle soltó una risita y se acercó a Ginny—. ¿Por qué no saltas de una vez?

Luna iba a replicar, pero la pelirroja ya había saltado; lo había hecho antes incluso de que Myrtle la instara a hacerlo.

El cuerpo de Ginny desapareció en silencio, y no se escuchó ningún golpe seco, por lo que Luna decidió seguirla. Después de indicar a la fantasma que fuera en busca de ayuda, se colocó en el borde del agujero y también saltó.

El viaje se le hizo lento y rápido a la vez, como si no fuera consciente del tiempo que transcurría, hasta que fue a dar con un lecho de huesos de roedores de distintas clases.

Escuchó unos suaves y lentos pasos y se apresuró a seguirlos, segura de que era Ginny.

La pelirroja parecía muy segura de sus pasos, pero actuaba como si fuera reacia a darlos, como si supiera que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno.

Luna fue siguiéndola hasta que llegaron a una amplia estancia, con el suelo completamente empapado, la tenue luz verdosa que provenía de las antorchas, daba un aspecto aún más lúgubre al lugar y al final de este había una puerta de piedra con numerosas serpientes talladas en ella.

Ginny se paró justo delante y empezó a hablar de nuevo con esos sonidos siseantes que a Luna le parecían de serpiente, hasta que las serpientes empezaron a retirarse una a una y la puerta se abrió.

Las dos chicas siguieron avanzando, pero de repente Ginny se quedó inmóvil. La rubia se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando: su amiga había dado media vuelta y estaba saliendo por la puerta que se cerraba en ese preciso instante, mientras a ella no le daba tiempo de llegar.

Quedó atrapada en esa sala oscura, mucho más que la anterior, con el agua sobrepasándole los tobillos y una sensación extraña en el interior de la piel, como un hormigueo constante.

Casi no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó a continuación.

Un siseo. Igual que los de Ginny, pero mucho más graves.

Algo pesado arrastrándose.

Una respiración densa.

Una luz.

Ojos amarillos.

Oscuridad.

Y de ser así, jamás habríamos conocido a la maravillosa Luna Lovegood.


End file.
